


Red Like The Blood In His Veins

by Quiet_crash



Series: Idols of Alagaesia [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Riders, Gen, Rider!Suho, dragon!kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_crash/pseuds/Quiet_crash
Summary: Someone wanted to undermine the Riders and destroy the dragon eggs.And there was noone there to stop it from happening.Well. Except Junmyeon. A young trainee, weak human boy, still struggling with spell pronunciation. But, he realized, if he didn't do anything then all the baby dragons would die.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set before others.

It was a warm evening. Junmyeon hummed to himself as he strolled through the training grounds near where the eggs were kept. Soon he'd have his chance at seeing if one would hatch for him. He couldn't wait to bond with a dragon. He asked all the Riders that were willing to indulge him what it feels like. They all described a similar sensation of bonding though the details sometimes changed. They also all swore that being bonded to their dragon was the best thing that ever happened to them.

 

On a whim he decided to make a detour and visit the eggs. It wasn't forbidden or anything; on the contrary, trainees were encouraged to spend time with them in hopes one would hatch.

 

The inside of the building was slightly chilly due to the eternal shade in most parts of it. Junmyeon walked deeper inside, the sight of the colourful shells and the thought of their occupants filling him, as always, with awe. All the potential, all the power waiting to be unlocked. But also all the love that those little ones would experience in the future. The friends they would make, the happiness they would find.

 

Suddenly he heard a rustle. Instinctively he ducked into one of the little chambers, out of view, and looked to the entrance of the Egg Sanctuary.

 

His breathing stopped.

 

An unmistakeable, dark hooded figure slipped through the shadow of the threshold, barely making a sound.

 

A Ra'zac.

 

Junmyeon's thoughts spun in his head dizzyingly fast. He had no idea how could this happen, how did noone notice a Ra'zac sneaking onto the island and getting into the Sanctuary?! This could be a training but he couldn't believe anyone would risk the precious eggs for a training exercise. No, it had to be an outside job. Someone wanted to undermine the Riders and destroy the dragon eggs.

 

And there was noone there to stop it from happening.

 

Well. Except Junmyeon. A young trainee, weak human boy, still struggling with spell pronunciation. But, he realized, if _he_ didn't do anything then all the baby dragons would _die_.

 

Unacceptable.

 

Gathering his wits and his energy, Junmyeon sent a concentrated wave of power that swept the unsuspecting Ra'zac out of the Sanctuary and then set up the first barrier that came to his mind, right at the entrance. The Ra'zac hissed angrily and attacked the barrier. Junmyeon's energy levels plummeted with every hit. In a panic, he opened his mind completely and let out a wordless scream, trying to convey all his fear, helplessness and determination, and beg for help, someone, anyone!

 

In that moment his concentration broke and the barrier fell. The Ra'zac was on him in a second and Junmyeon barely remembered to hold his breath. If he got paralysed the game would be over. Not that it wouldn't be over soon anyway. He was no match for this creature and he was well aware of it. He only wanted to keep it away from the eggs for as long as it took the Riders to get there.

 

Junmyeon managed to duck under the Ra'zac's first hit and awkwardly avoid the second but the next one connected and he didn't hear the break (his ears were ringing too loud) but he definitely _felt_ his ribs breaking. The air rushed out of his lungs as he flew back into the nearest wall.

 

He _hurt_.

 

Feeling tears gather in his eyes, Junmyeon realized that this was it, he was done for. Almost entirely out of energy and his body useless, killing him would be as easy as breathing to the Ra'zac.

 

He opened his eyes, vision swimming, and made it just in time to witness two colourful streaks, one golden and one green, drive into the hooded figure of the Ra'zac, killing it.

 

Junmyeon's vision darkened when the source of his adrenaline rush disappeared allowing it to dissipate and he almost blacked out but then there was a hand on his shoulder and he moaned in pain as it jarred his injury. Healing energy flowed into him immediately, mending the broken bones, causing the pain to recede and his breathing to deepen, filling him with relief.

 

His eyes closed in exhaustion but the hand on his shoulder tightened and shook him a little. “Junmyeon-finirael, hey! Open your eyes, boy, come on! You're kind of the key witness here.” A second hand patted him on the cheek. “Hey, open your eyes, kid! Are you okay?”

 

“Yes,” he mumbled, “yeah, I'm okay... I think.” Finally he managed to pry his eyelids open and look up into the face of the elder Rider. The man's kind eyes showed his concern and relief as Junmyeon finally managed to focus his gaze. “Dethel-elda, is it gone? Is it safe now?” he asked, craning his neck to look behind the Rider towards where other people started gathering, exclamations of disbelief, anger and relief filling the Sanctuary with more noise than it has ever heard.

 

“Yeah, Junmyeon, it's safe. You managed to hold it off long enough for me and Olfend to get here and kill it,” Dethel explained, shuffling backwards. “You did good, you saved them, kid. Now let's get you-” _**CRASH**_

 

Silence fell over the Sanctuary.

 

Junmyeon scrambled to stand, exhaustion and shock forgotten because _that was an egg shell bursting_.

 

He stumbled into one chamber but the egg in it remained whole and safe. Dethel steadied him on his feet and guided him to the next chamber over with a firm hand on the back. Junmyeon stepped inside and his breathing stuttered as he took it in.

 

The ground was littered with shell shards the colour of red wine, deep and dark. Among them a hatchling shook itself off, awkwardly flapped its membranous wings and then zeroed in on Junmyeon as he slid to the floor, happy and grateful and relieved.

 

The hatchling warbled belligerently and, somewhat unsteadily, walked right over to the overwhelmed boy kneeling in the entrance to its here-to-fore home. Junmyeon only had the time to rise his palm as the hatchling decidedly pushed the tip of its nose right into it.

 

Just as he heard, the moment the bond formed was overwhelming. A burning feeling swept through him, his ears filled with static and bursts of colour filled his vision to the point that he struggled to hang on to his waning consciousness.

 

Finally, the feeling faded leaving only the centre of his hand pulsing as the gedwey ignasia appeared on it. Junmyeon took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart and thoughts when suddenly his new partner decided to demonstrate what seemed to be one of the defining traits of its personality – belligerence.

 

There was nothing tentative in the touch of its mind as it warbled again and projected _curiousangryprotectiveHUNGRY!!!!!_

 

Junmyeon choked on a laugh, breathing in deeply. Somehow the contact steadied him. It was expected, everything that happened he's heard dozens times from dozens of people so it was no surprise and he found some peace in the fact that everything was going relatively normal. Although he had to admit, his dragon demonstrated an unusual amount of… confidence.

 

The boy struggled to stand and Dethel, so far a silent observer, moved to help him but as soon as he touched Junmyeon the hatchling hissed, all protective fury. The older Rider backed up quickly, gasps ringing out around him. Newborn dragons rarely demonstrated such a high level of situational awareness, let alone protectiveness towards their newly bonded rider. This little one definitely didn't care for what was expected of it as it came closer to Junmyeon, flapping its wings and showing its tiny, needle-like teeth in an effort to look intimidating.

 

Junmyeon's heart exploded in utter love as he felt the protectiveness (and HUNGER) the little one was still projecting at him. He leaned down, scooped the dragon into his arms, calming it a little, and a blinding smile appeared on his face as he looked up at the Riders gathered in the Sanctuary, all bearing witness to his dragon hatching and their bonding.

 

He was met with a dozen faces lit up in pride and happiness for him. “Come, child, lets get you home safely. I think its best if we let this little one calm down with just you two in your quarters. We'll get you some food for the both of you. Feed him and get some rest. There'll be time to talk about what happened in here tomorrow.” Leader Dælan said gently, with a fatherly smile.

 

“Thank you, Leader!” the boy said, his voice unsteady from the exhaustion, both physical and emotional.

 

“I'll walk him,” Dethel said. “At a safe distance,” someone added and the Riders laughed at the dragon who puffed up feeling how Junmyeon was proud of it.

 

Outside the Sanctuary a dozen dragons crowded, congratulating him via Dethel, electing to let his consciousness focus only on the newly formed bond. He thanked them all as best as he could in his current state of mind and stumbled home.

 

As promised, he was provided with some food to add to what little he had in the house (Junmyeon was a darling and competent person but he couldn't keep his things in any kind of order if his life depended on it). He watched, delighted, as the little dragon devoured an impressive amount of fresh meat and then drank a whole bowl of water. By the time it was finished its little belly was distended, it was so full, but Junmyeon got only satisfaction and sleepiness from it, so he grabbed a handful of berries, swallowed them quickly, and carried his dragon to the bed.

 

It curled up in the middle of his pillow and promptly went to sleep. Junmyeon stared at it, wondering where the hell was _he_ supposed to sleep in that case but eventually the boy shrugged and moved the pillow to the side, opting to curl up even without anything to support his head; he was too exhausted to mind its lack very much. The only thing that his body craved was sleep.

 

As soon as his eyes closed, he was out.

 

–

 

Junmyeon would have been very happy to sleep until noon, unfortunately the dragon that stole his pillow woke up much earlier than that and demanded food again. More accurately, it woke Junmyeon up, pricking the skin of his chest with its tiny claws and when he groaned at the restricting weight and the sun rays falling on his face his mind was immediately assaulted with _HUNGRYHUNGRYHUNGRYHUNGRY_.

 

He loved his dragon, he reminded himself groggily rising and carrying the hatchling to his kitchen and watching it work its way through breakfast. He then began gathering food to make his own breakfast. He opted for something easy – fruits, bread and butter, because he didn't feel like making the effort to prepare something more elaborate – but he underestimated his dragon's ability to create messes.

 

First thing it did was stick its nose in the plate of fruits, causing them to roll off on the table, where it proceeded to chase them and devour in quick, precise bites. Then, clearly proud of itself, it hopped over to Junmyeon, flapping its wings and accidentally sending the bread to the ground. Straightening back up from here he knelt to pick it up Junmyeon was greeted with the sight of the dragon's previously wine-red jaw now a creamy colour of the butter.

 

As he stared, dumbfounded, the hatchling squeaked and shook its head wildly sending flecks of warm butter all over the kitchen and its rider.

 

“Aish, little one, why?” he groaned but smiled when the dragon squeaked back at him. Forgoing any serious preparation, Junmyeon finished the plate of fruits and simply tore off pieces of bread, munching on it as he observed the dragon's antics in contemplation.

 

“I ought to give you a name, hm? It won't do to keep calling you 'little one', don't you agree?” Receiving an enthusiastic warble and mental nudge he smiled and got to work. “First things first, are you a boy or a girl? It would be awfully awkward if I chose a wrong name, not knowing that! So, girl?” Nothing. “Boy?” the hatchling warbled enthusiastically, coming to sit right in front of Junmyeon on the table.

 

“So a boy! That's great, because I kind of have a name in mind for you. See, what you did yesterday was amazing and unheard of. I called and you answered me, and you've been trying to protect me ever since. Fresh out of the egg and you almost attacked Dethel! So it's safe to say you're kind of extraordinary, I think. Therefore… how do you feel about Yifan?”

 

The dragon cooed and Junmyeon felt its – his – satisfaction and approval.

 

“Yifan it is!” He smiled sunnily at his new partner. “Well, Yifan, ready to become the greatest dragon-rider pair there ever was?”

 

Yifan answered him by flapping his wings maniacally, releasing a single loud squeak. Junmyeon laughed and, feeling a sudden surge of affection towards this little, enthusiastic creature, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the scaly red head.

 

He got a wing in his face for his trouble. He couldn't help but laugh and try again anyway.

 

–

 

Around midday Junmyeon and Yifan were called to Leader Dælan so he could recount what happened before the older Riders got there. Junmyeon told him everything exactly as he remembered, trying not to rush through the somewhat traumatic memory. Yifan grumbled and squirmed in his place perched on the backrest of the boy's chair, upset that his rider was so unsettled.

 

Leader Dælan frowned deeply but thanked Junmyeon anyway, adding: “You should be proud of yourself, Junmyeon-finirael. What you managed to do, it was extraordinary.” Junmyeon's breathing hitched. The old Rider looked at him curiously. “Something the matter?”

 

“No, no, I just… I named my dragon this morning. His name is Yifan,” the boy explained, wonder in his voice.

 

Dælan smiled at him. “You certainly are very well-matched pair. And Yifan is a beautiful name. Congratulations.” Then he grew serious again. “You have proved yourself to be a very strong and intelligent young man. Though the situation was dire you managed to keep a cool head and thanks to you, the eggs under our protection, our most precious bridge to the future, are safe. We are still unsure where did the Ra'zac come from, who sent him, but that is the job of the fully trained Riders to find it out. You are smart and strong, Junmyeon, you and Yifan, but focus on your training and stay safe.”

 

Junmyeon trembled at the implication of those words. This was something big and infinitely dangerous and he was lucky to be alive right now. “Yes, Leader,” he promised solemnly. Behind him Yifan screeched.

 

“Good.” The old rider nodded, satisfied. “And don't worry, young one. We will get through this. Now go, learn and become strong. There's greatness in your future. Be ready for it.” His piercing gaze went right through Junmyeon and the boy felt as something clicked in place in his chest at those words.

 

“We will,” he promised, standing. Yifan flapped his wings and jumped on his shoulder, curling his tail around his rider's neck for stability.

 

Dælan watched them leave together, nodding with satisfaction. He knew they would be. He could already see it in Junmyeon's straight back and Yifan's intelligence and protectiveness. The quiet strength and determination.

 

Yes. First he will deal with this trouble. But then Junmyeon and Yifan will come under his tutelage. After all, who else should teach them about leadership than the current leader?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading comments last night because they make me happy and I was inspired. Thus, here you go.

All the way back to his place Junmyeon's mind was absorbed in heavy thoughts about his Leader's words. Yifan cooed at him, feeling how his shoulders were stiff and set under his little claws.

 

Fortunately the mood didn't last long. As soon as he neared his home Junmyeon saw someone leaning on the wall next to his door. At first look the person appeared to be sleeping but there was a wrinkle between their brows that belied that assumption.

 

Hearing his nearing footsteps, the person's eyes opened and he jumped to his feet. “Junmyeon!” Yixing exclaimed, looking him all over worriedly but wisely not rushing to meet him, seeing Yifan's ruby gaze trained on himself.

 

Junmyeon waved at his friend, smiling, his other hand reaching up to stroke his fierce little dragon's scales, assuring him that Yixing was a good friend and didn't need to be hissed at.

 

“It's so good to see you, you have no idea!” Yixing said, following when Junmyeon stepped into his house and waved him inside as well. “The island is in uproar. They say a Ra'zac sneaked into the Sanctuary and you fought it off! And suddenly you have a dragon!”

 

Junmyeon pried Yifan's darling but slightly heavy weight off his shoulder and set the dragon on the table; arguably the only not cluttered surface in the whole apartament.

 

“I did what? Oh no, that's not what happened!” he exclaimed, eyes wide.

 

Yixing made himself comfortable on the nearest free chair, not batting an eye at the slight mess all around him. He's been at Junmyeon's place enough times to be used to it. “So what happened? You must have seen the Ra'zac at the very least, I think the whole Doru Areaba heard your call.” Yixing frowned, looking down on his hands. “Honestly it frightened me but the elder Riders told us all trainees to stay inside our quarters so they could deal with whatever happened without us underfoot, or worse, hurt.”

 

Junmyeon grimaced, not really eager to tell the story yet again but answered nonetheless. Yixing was his best friend and a total worry wart. The poor boy probably spent the entire time since hearing Junmyeon's call in a state of anxiety, he deserved to hear it.

 

“I did see it,” he said, picking up a scroll from another chair and dragging it closer to the table, hands automatically going to Yifan once he sat down in it. “I was just visiting the eggs when I saw it, before it saw me, somehow.” He glued his gaze to the scarlet scales and didn't look up when he heard his friend gasp.

 

“And I was so scared, you know? Because I'm barely beginning the training but it was going to harm the eggs, I couldn't just stand there and let it.” He still shuddered at the thought. Even more so now, as his imagination supplied him with the image of Yifan's egg, laying in shards at the floor, his little dragon dead before he even had the chance to draw his first breath.

 

“What did you do?” Yixing breathed.

 

“It didn't expect me there so I managed to blast it out and then set up the barrier master Mirim taught us last month, at the entrance. It was so strong though, Xing, it was terrifying. Four hits and I was out of energy. I panicked,” Junmyeon admitted.

 

“Oh, Junmyeon,” Yixing's voice was unsteady with tears. Junmyeon finally looked up and saw his friend's face, all twisted in fear and compassion. “That's when you called?”  
  
Junmyeon let out a big breath. “Yeah. I just, I didn't know what to do so I screamed hoping someone would come help. And then the Ra'zac got inside and threw me into a wall. I think it broke my ribs. I was so sure it was going to kill me...” his own voice wavered as Yixing's warmth and the familiar comfort of his home, as well as the sensation of Yifan's chest vibrating in a warble all combined and broke something in him. Some kind of wall behind which all the trauma of the encounter was shoved and kept out of the way as he talked with the Head Rider.

 

Junmyeon's vision blurred as tears sprung in his eyes. In two seconds Yixing was there, bringing him into a hug as Yifan squirmed into his lap determinedly.

 

Junmyeon cried, all the pent up stress and anxiety rolling through him and escaping his body with the tears, replaced by tiredness and warmth. He let out all that anxiety and fear right onto Yixing's tunic as his friend held him and comforted him through it.

 

After a while, calming a little, Junmyeon continued his retelling.

 

“I was sure I was going to die there, Xing. But then the Riders appeared and killed the Ra'zac.” He sniffed, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his tunic, Yixing stroking his back before stepping away.

 

“That was terrifying,” Yixing said, sniffling himself. “You were so brave!”

 

Junmyeon called him the living embodiment of compassion and though his friend waved it off with a laugh Junmyeon knew he was right. The kind of pure love that Yixing held towards everything in the world was astounding. Junmyeon felt honoured that a man as good as Yixing deemed him worthy of his friendship. He treasured it, thankful for the unwavering support and kind words that he could always count on, and tried to reciprocate as best as possible.

 

“I was a mess,” Junmyeon said but smiled a little. Yifan chose that moment to peep loudly, squirming around on his lap. The tentative smile bloomed into a full one. “I need to tell you how Yifan hatched though!” he said excitedly.

 

Yixing smiled back, late fear abating at the sight of his friend's eyes sparkling in excitement and sat back down, dragging his chair closer to listen attentively. “Yifan?”  
  
“Yeah, that's his name! You'll understand why I chose it soon!” Junmyeon said. “So, Rider Dethel, he healed me and was about to take me home when we heard an egg bursting. For a moment I was sure something was wrong but then I checked the chamber and there was Yifan, shaking off the remains of his eggshell. He came up to me, straight to me, didn't even sniff around first, and almost climbed in my lap before I gave him my hand.

 

“The bond, Yixing, the bond is overwhelming and honestly when it formed I thought I was going to faint. But after that, it's _amazing_.” Junmyeon breathed, scratching his unusually pliant dragon under the chin, causing it to release a grudging purr. In his mind there was a spark of contentment and he smiled again, tenderly.

 

“I'm so happy for you, Junmyeon, you don't even know!” Yixing gushed but Junmyeon cut in saying “Wait, that's not the best part yet! See, I was kind of shaky, standing back up after we bonded, so Dethel tried to help me up. As soon as he touched me though, Yifan started hissing and baring his teeth as if he was trying to intimidate him!”

 

Yixing gasped in wonder, eyes going wide in shock.

 

“He was trying to protect you already?!”

 

“That's why his name is Yifan, you know. Extraordinary.” Junmyeon concluded, smiling widely.

 

“That he definitely is! Oh, Junmyeon that's so beautiful! He literally hatched to fight at your side!”

 

“Well...” Junmyeon snickered. “He actually hatched only after all the danger was gone.”  
  
The boys stared at one another for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

 

Yifan jumped off of Junmyeon, not yet aware of being the object of their mirth but disgruntled enough by the shaking of his rider's body, disrupting his balance. The hatchling hopped back on the table, a high warble coming out of its throat, only causing the two to laugh harder.

 

Finally, they calmed down some and Junmyeon yawned. Yixing stood. “I'll leave you to rest. You could still use some sleep, you know? You even look tired. I'll try to keep others from disturbing you, too,” he promised.

 

“Thank you, Yixing. And thanks for coming. I-… Just, thanks.” Junmyeon got up to hug his friend one more time before the other boy left.

 

Then he went straight back to bed.

 

–

 

Yixing did make sure that Junmyeon's rest would not be disturbed, and then he made his way to the library, heading for the section about healing.

 

Soon (hopefully) a dragon would hatch for him and then he and Junmyeon would start training together (hopefully). And maybe later they could go on missions together, too. Yixing planned on sticking by his friend's side, forever.

 

And he would make sure Junmyeon stayed alive, too, he promised himself, rolling open the first scroll.

 

_Mending fractured and broken bones..._


End file.
